In European Patent No. EP 97,584, thioformamide derivatives of general formulas ##STR1## in which R represents a hydrogen atom or an alkyl radical containing 1 to 4 carbon atoms, Her represents a heterocyclic radical aromatic in nature and Y represents a valency bond or a methylene radical, and which exhibit exceptional antihypertensive properties, have been described.